La Agenda Doméstica de los Vengadores
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Nick sabía que debía de reunirse con ellos para discutir la situación, por lo que se puso en contacto con Stark. La invitación a cenar que había recibido tuvo un poco de sentido sin embargo, en comparación con la escena delante de él que era un bastión a la cordura.


**Resumen:** Nick sabía que debía de reunirse con ellos para discutir la situación, por lo que se puso en contacto con Stark. La invitación a cenar que había recibido tuvo un poco de sentido sin embargo, en comparación con la escena delante de él que era un bastión a la cordura.

 **Notas de la Autora:** El fic se establece después de Thor: Un Mundo Oscuro. (Sin Soldado de Invierno ni Era de Ultron).

 **Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y demás dueños. La historia original a **Codexfawkes** y la traducción y Adaptación, a mí.

 **Advertencias:** Juego de Edad no sexual.

 **-La Agenda Doméstica de los Vengadores-**

Nick Fury se enorgullecía de muchas cosas. Su capacidad de mantenerse doce pasos por delante de la mayoría de las situaciones era una de ellas. Sabía que la Iniciativa Vengadores tenía el potencial de cambiar el mundo, así como como el de las personas que componen el equipo, para mejor. Lo que no esperaba era volver de una larga misión de un mes que sólo él pudo manejar y encontrarse con que Hill había descubierto una situación. Al parecer, después de que Thor reapareció en Londres luchando contra jodidos elfos, Stark había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar en silencio a la totalidad de sus compañeros Vengadores y sus diversos asociados para instalarse en la Torre Stark. Barton y Romanoff se habían unido a ellos y usado sus habilidades para ayudar a Stark a ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Decir que este curso de acción fue preocupante sería un eufemismo. Francamente no tenía ni un poco de puto sentido. Especialmente por Romanoff y Barton, que eran la definición misma de lobos solitarios. Aparte de Coulson, la única otra persona a la que ellos habían demostrado fiel lealtad era el uno al otro. Unas de las muchas razones por las que el matrimonio de Barton falló. Nick sabía que iba a tener que reunirse con ellos para discutir la situación, por lo que se puso en contacto con Stark. La invitación a cenar que había recibido del hombre tenía un poco sentido sin embargo, en comparación con la escena delante de él que era un bastión a la cordura.

Nick caminó desde el arco a unos pasos del ascensor con vista a una gran cocina abierta, comedor y sala de estar. En la cocina, Darcy Lewis, ex pasante y ahora asistente de Jane Foster, estaba cortando verduras y lanzándolas en una gran ensaladera. Bruce estaba cortando una gran hogaza de pan de ajo caliente y depositando las piezas en una bandeja grande. En la mesa del comedor, Steve estaba sentado encorvado sobre un cuaderno de dibujo y parecía colorear algo. Allá en la sala, Clint sentado en el suelo junto a Thor, ambos descalzos, en jeans y camisetas y jugando algo tipo de videojuego. En uno de los sofás Natasha estaba acurrucada con un libro en su regazo.

Fury nunca la había visto con ese aspecto. El cabello húmedo de la ducha, un gran suéter suave a la vista que le colgaba de un hombro, polainas y buen Dios, zapatillas de conejo en lo pies. Frente a ella, en el otro sofá, Stark con jeans rotos y una camiseta con estampado de alguna banda no era sorprendente, aunque los pies descalzos lo eran. Pepper, quien tenía sus piernas colgando sobre el regazo de Stark, murmuraba con él, y ella sí fue francamente un shock. Traía pantalones cortos de jeans, calcetines de arcoiris que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y una camiseta con ponis fueron para Fury completamente inesperados. Eso era aparte del hecho de que su pelo estaba en una maldita cola descuidada.

—Steve, guarda eso y pon la mesa, por favor— dijo Darcy sonriendo.

Steve inmediatamente empezó a recoger sus cosas, las metió en un cubículo debajo de la barra de desayuno y luego si dirigió a un aparador para sacar manteles individuales.

—Natasha, ¿podrías traer los vasos y el aderezo para la ensalada, por favor?— preguntó Bruce suavemente mientras llevaba la bandeja de pan a la mesa. Natasha asintió y puso el separador en su libro antes de dirigirse a la cocina, haciendo caso omiso a Fury mientras caminaba frente a él, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia todavía.

—Clint, Thor, apaguen eso ahora— anunció Darcy mientras llevaba la ensalada a la mesa.

—Awww. Vamos, una carrera más— se quejó Clint.

—Clint, Darcy dijo _ahora_ — amonestó Bruce con firmeza, logrando un suspiro del otro hombre, incluso mientras se movía para obedecer.

—Thor, pensé que Jane sólo fue a cambiarse la playera en la que derramó su café— dijo Darcy mirando alrededor.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo— confirmó Thor.

Fury vio cómo Lewis suspiró y se dirigió a Jarvis. Alzó la ceja ante el hecho de que Stark la dejara tener acceso a su IA.

—Jarvis, ¿está Jane en el laboratorio otra vez?— preguntó Darcy cruzando sus brazos para el pecho.

—Sí, señorita Lewis— confirmó Jarvis.

—Por favor guarda su trabajo y cierra el laboratorio. Acceso para abrirlo mañana a las nueve— ordenó Darcy.

—Janey está en problemas— rió Tony.

—Tony— suspiró Bruce. Pepper le dio un codazo a Tony con una mirada molesta.

—No lo hagas, Darcy hizo brownies de mantequilla de maní y chocolate para el postre— le advirtió con un siseo.

—¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó Tony con la cara iluminada de anticipación.

—Sí, así que supongo que será mejor que no te burles de Jane si quieres un poco— confirmó Darcy.

Fury se quedó allí, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando frente a él. Los Héroes más poderosos de la Tierra reducidos a un grupo de… niños. Era como un juego gigante de La Casita, sólo podía rezar porque no fuera una cosa extraña de sexo en grupo.

—Director Fury, es agradable que hayas venido— estaba diciendo Bruce, caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?— preguntó Nick mirando alrededor de la habitación. Darcy se había retirado a la cocina, Steve había terminado de poner la mesa y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá dónde Natasha había vuelto después de que haber puesto varias botellas de aderezo para ensalada en la mesa y los vasos en la barra del desayuno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Bruce adentrando a Fury más en la habitación para llevarlo a la sala de estar. Antes de que Nick pudiera contestar el ascensor sonó suavemente y Jane Foster entró pisando fuerte en la cocina.

—¡Darcy, estaba trabajandoooo! No es justo echarme a patadas del laboratorio— se quejó pateando al suelo.

—Jane Foster, deja de hacer eso ahora— dijo Darcy con severidad.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ya trabajaste hoy. Y conoces las reglas, todos cenamos juntos. No sólo mentiste acerca de cambiar tu playera y colarte al laboratorio, ahora estás haciendo un berrinche delante del director Fury. Así que creo que no habrá brownie de postre para ti— interrumpió Darcy. Jane parecía a punto de discutir, pero Lewis simplemente arqueó una ceja y la otra mujer se desinfló.

—Lo siento, Darcy— se disculpó Jane con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento haber mentido y entrar a escondidas al laboratorio otra vez, y hacer un berrinche— recitó Jane diligentemente.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora disculpate con el director Fury y a la mesa— dijo Darcy con un movimiento de mano antes de volverse hacia el horno y comenzar a retirar las bandejas de lasaña. Fury observó sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos cómo Jane se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Director Fury, me gustaría disculparme por ese berrinche. Fue increíblemente poco profesional y lamento lo apresurado de mis acciones.

Fury asintió aturdido, pero pareció ser suficiente ya que la mujer se volvió y se dirigió a Bruce que estaba de pie junto a la barra de desayuno.

—Lo siento, Bruce— dijo Jane en voz baja.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena ya está casi sobre la mesa— respondió Bruce con una sonrisa amable.

Fury observó atónito cómo Jane se dirigió hacia el fregadero y Bruce comenzó a llenar casi todos los vasos llenos de leche.

—Pepper, ¿llevas a esto a la mesa por favor?— pidió Bruce antes de dirigirse a la nevera—. Director, ¿qué le gustaría para beber? ¿Leche, agua, té helado, cerveza?— le ofreció a Fury.

—Cerveza, de cualquier clase que tengas— respondió Nick.

—Oh, Director, lo siento mucho. Natasha por favor toma el abrigo del Director y cuelgalo en el armario del pasillo— dijo Darcy mientras llevaba una enorme bandeja de lasaña a la mesa. Natasha se levantó y caminó hacia Nick, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?— preguntó. Nick entrecerró su ojo, pero se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para dársela.

—Está bien, chicos. Vengan a sentarse— dijo Darcy mientras colocaba la otra bandeja de lasaña sobre la mesa. Los demás se apresuraron a la mesa arrastrando las sillas con gran estrépito para acomodarse en los asientos. Bruce indicó a Nick que tomara la silla en uno de los extremos de la mesa, sentado a la cabecera se sentó él con Darcy a su izquierda.

—Todo el mundo tómese de las manos— dirigió Darcy. Fury tomó muy a su pesar la mano de Steve por un lado y la de Pepper por el otro. Tony sin embargo se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

—Tony, no seas un mocoso— le dijo Steve flagrante.

—Steve— advirtió Bruce. Fury vio cómo el jodido Capitán América bajó la mirada como un escolar travieso.

—¿Cuál es la regla, Tony?— preguntó Darcy.

—No tengo que orar, pero tengo que ser respetuoso de los que lo hacen— recitó Tony rodando los ojos.

—Exactamente, así que si quieres perder tu privilegio y perderte el postre también, entonces sigue así— respondió Darcy. La velocidad con la que Tony tomó las manos de Pepper y Thor fue cómica.

—Steve— instó Bruce. Todo el mundo inclinó la cabeza, incluso Tony, y Steve dio la gracias.

—Por la buena comida y los que la prepararon, por los buenos amigos con quienes compartirlo, te damos gracias Señor.

Los cabezas subieron, las manos se soltaron y todo el mundo comenzó a comer. En su mayor parte Fury sólo observó. El gran grupo era vivaz y alegre, los temas de trabajo eran en su mayor parte prohibidos, pero Tony continuó un rato sobre el nuevo robot que estaba construyendo.

—Eso suena impresionante, Tony, no puedo esperar para verlo en acción— elogió Darcy sonriendo con orgullo al hombre mayor. Tony se pavoneó bajo su mirada de aprobación, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminando su rostro. Fury se sentía como si estuviera en la condenada Dimensión Desconocida; toda la escena era espeluznante como el infierno y sin embargo… de alguna manera, encantadora. Una vez que todos comieron hasta saciarse, Steve y Thor acabándose la lasaña, Clint y el rubio dios limpiaron la mesa con un mínimo de quejas.

—Jane, ¿por qué no vas y buscas una película en Netflix?— sugirió Bruce, y con un movimiento de cabeza los demás fueron a la sala.

—¿Quieres un poco de café, Nick?— preguntó Darcy entrando en la cocina mientras Clint y Thor terminaban su tarea asignada, guardando las sobras y cargando el lavavajillas.

—Claro— respondió Fury acercándose a la barra para apoyarse.

Una vez que Clint y Thor se unieron a los demás, Bruce metió al horno dos moldes de bizcochos de chocolate.

—Para que se calienten— explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Fury.

—Caliente y empalagoso brownie con una bola de helado de vainilla, nada como eso— agregó Darcy cuando el café comenzó a gotear y sacó una pila de platos pequeños del gabinete. Bruce tenía tres tazas y maniobró alrededor de Darcy mientras ella sacaba una pila de cucharitas y el bote de helado.

—Está bien, tengo que saberlo. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?— preguntó Fury.

—Uh… ¿postre?— respondió Darcy confundida. Fury abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ante la genuina confusión en esa cara simplemente negó con la cabeza. Darcy apagó el horno y tomó un guante de cocina que parecía un cocodrilo, utilizándolo para sacar los moldes de brownie del horno. El aroma a chocolate golpeó el aire y Nick se sorprendió por lo bien que olía. Bruce y Darcy trabajaban como una máquina bien engrasada, plateando los brownies y poniendo una bola de helado.

Nick preparó su café de la manera en que le gustaba y les siguió hasta la sala donde todo el mundo estaba reunido. Thor y Jane abrazados en un sofá, con Steve en el otro extremo. En el sofá frente a ellos Clint y Natasha se acurrucaron uno al otro, y Pepper a lado de Tony. Nick se acomodó en un sillón reclinable de cuero ridículamente cómodo mientras veía a Lewis y a Banner repartiendo el postre. Desaparecieron en la cocina cuando todo el mundo se acurrucó bajo mantas y se aferraron a sus platos esperando claramente algo. Nick estaba teniendo un momento difícil evitando mirar a Barton y Romanoff. Jane estaba haciendo pucheros mirando el postre de Thor con envidia. Darcy y Bruce regresaron cada uno con un plato y una taza propios, se sentaron el único asiento vacío, un love seat, y Darcy dejó su plato y taza sobre la mesita para hacerse de una gran colcha hecha de parches sobre las piernas.

—Ooooh, Darcy tiene la manta del amooor— dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Podemos tener una hermanita?— bromeó Clint con una sonrisa.

—No seas un culo— amonestó Bruce, pero sonrió detrás de su taza.

—Muy bien, Jane, ¿qué estamos viendo?— preguntó Darcy mientras las luces bajan sin pedirlo.

—La primera temporada de Sherlock de la BBC— respondió Jane cuando el primer episodio comenzó.

Sólo hasta que el episodio comenzó fue que todo el mundo empezó a comer su postre. Fury pasó una surrealista hora viendo a los Vengadores comiendo helado y brownie y abrazados entre sí. Vio a Banner regañando a Stark por hablar junto a la televisión, y la exigencia de Darcy para ver las manos de Clint y Natasha encima de la manta compartida. Thor fue capturado furtivamente dándole pedacitos de brownie a Jane y casi se lo quitan. Pepper tropezó con los pies de Steve en el camino de vuelta del baño y le dio una patada como una hermana pequeña molesta, declarando que lo hizo a propósito cuando Banner la regañó. Pepper Potts, directora general de Industrias Stark, se retiró al regazo de su novio y puso mala cara. Fue suficiente tiempo para que Fury perdiera la cabeza. Ya no le importaba por qué se habían movido a la torre, siempre y cuando hicieran su trabajo y lo dejaran fuera de esto.

* * *

24 horas antes…

Tony estaba en su taller de trabajo mirando a Fury en una videollamada.

—Ten la amabilidad de explicarme por qué has reunido a todos los Vengadores en tu torre sin discutirlo conmigo— exigió Fury.

—Tú querías un equipo feliz y brillante y ahora tienes uno. ¿Cuál es el problema?— replicó Tony sonriendo.

—¿Pretendes que crea que hiciste esto en nombre de unión de equipo? ¿Qué ustedes son una gran familia feliz?— se burló Fury.

Tony se estremeció cuando Darcy le lanzó una pequeña pieza de metal en la espalda.

—Dame un segundo, Nick. Jarvis— dijo Tony y su IA puso a Fury en espera— ¿Qué demonios, Lewis?

—Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres joder a Fury?— preguntó la chica.

—Siempre. ¿Qué tienes en mente?— inquirió Tony con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, esa mierda sobre una gran familia feliz. ¿Qué te parece si se la damos, hijo?— respondió Darcy sonriendo. Un registro rápido con los demás y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el juego. Volviendo de nuevo a su consola, Tony le dijo a Jarvis que pusiera de nuevo al Director en la línea.

—Lo siento, emergencia mayor en Industrias Stark. Mira, si estás tan preocupado por nosotros viviendo juntos, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar mañana y compruebas que no hay nada de qué preocuparse?— ofreció Tony con un suspiro.

—Está bien. Ponte en contacto con mi asistente— accedió Fury después de un largo momento.

—Excelente, nos vemos luego— concluyó Tony antes de terminar la llamada. Se giró para mirar a Darcy y se rió—. Oh, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

 **N/T: ¿No es genial? xD**

 **El link al original en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Látex.**


End file.
